


Orson’s little Wife

by Princessofthedogs



Series: Chapter 1 [1]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: AU, Alternative version of movie, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Forced Marriage, Forced Pregnancy, Rape, Villains Won
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:55:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29907645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princessofthedogs/pseuds/Princessofthedogs
Summary: Flora was raised by Cassian Andor like a sister. Eighteen years later she meets a ewok and a man in white. She was forced to marry him and bare his child. She will she still have hope? Will she fell in love with him?
Relationships: Orson Krennic/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Chapter 1 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2199165
Kudos: 1





	Orson’s little Wife

“Sir, take my baby girl please!” The man stares at the woman. Her name is Flora, her birthday is on 16th. Please she will have a better life with you, the woman cried. Empire is come to this planet to kill the people on it. They will take the children, she cried.

Yes, I will take her. “Thank you!” The woman was grateful. Love her as your own family. The man left the woman. The troopers opens the door. “Where’s is the kid?” He barked. She’s dead, she grits her teeth. The man turns back the at little village and hearing their screams.

“Cassian, why do you have a baby with you?” He didn’t answer him. “Don’t tell me you’re going to raise her, aren’t you?” He raised an eyebrow. “Does it bother you?” He hissed. No, he shook his head. Her mother was killed. Well it’s your decision but just wait until her for her teen years, he laughs. 

She not an infant anymore now she’s 7- years old now. “Good morning big brother!” She smiled. He smiles at her, good morning Flora. “Today I’m going to my lessons and learn how to be just like you!” She with a big grin. 

He smiles at her.

Years passed and she’s is eighteen-years old now. Cassian, she be fine, the lady smiles. She a grown lady now. Mon, I don’t think she ready. They went to Coruscant. Flora remember the lesson I taught you. Yes, Cas, I do remember, she giggles. 

Just be careful please. “You’re not going to follow me, are you?” She asked. No, I’m not, he was lying. She run off to the little shops. She heard a noise coming from a shop. The owner is not there… She said in her mind. She entered the shop and saw a poor creature. 

“You poor thing!” She run to where he’s locked up. She hit the lock with a rock until the lock was broken. The small creature was shaking. It’s ok, I’m not going to hurt you, she said with a kind voice. She gave out her hand to him. 

“Do you want hide in my backpack?” He ran to her and hoped in her backpack. As she was walking, she got caught by trooper. “Kid, what do have in the bag?” He raised his voice. “None of your business!” She hissed. “If don’t tell me, you will regret it!” He snarled. 

She shoots him with her blaster and started to run. One of his teammates saw her and went after her. “What did you do now, Flora?” He snarls. He ran after her. She bumps into a man in white. Watch where you… He saw the troopers chasing her. 

He looks at her coldly. Sorry Sir I was just going home from academy, she said nervously. You don’t look proper dressed for academy, he said. “Uh I don’t?” She chuckles nervously. I better get home before Big brother starts to worry; she nods. She backs up but failed. 

He grabs her arm and pulls her to him. “Hey, let go of me!” She growls. “Do you think I was going to let you get away that easily?” He snarls. You’re coming with me, He grits his teeth. “No!” She snarls. She gets out her blaster with the other hand and points at the man. 

He snitches the blaster from her. “FLORA!” The man turns at man with a devilish smile. “Let go of her!” The man smirks at the other man. “Why should I?” He jeered. She’s my sister, he grits his teeth. “She is huh?” He raised his eyebrow. We be on our way and it’s like you never saw us. He released Flora from his grip.

He gave a signal to his man. “CASSIAN!” She runs to him, with tears in her eyes. Flora, he smiles… “ _Cas…_?” Please don’t die, she cried. He yanks her up and drags her with him. “Where are you taking me?” She snarled. 

He smirks. He takes to a room, throws her to floor. You’re a murderer, she grits her teeth. He walks out of the room and locks. _Who was that guy? Plus, where did he go?_ She sat there for awhile. Tried to find ways escape but didn’t find anything. 

Then door slide open, she growls. He darkly smirks , a chill down her spine after seeing that stupid smirk of his. _“What do you want?”_ She shows her teeth at him. He chuckles at her and shakes his head. Well, you did steal from a butcher, he said to her. A black droid came out from behind him, she stares at the droid. 

There was something wrong with that droid… She knows she needs to be afraid of it. “ _Isn’t unique_ droid with a amazing features?” He said in calm tone. “What do you mean by FEATURES?” She asked with confused voice. He smugly smile at her. The droid is called IT-O Interrogator. “Have you heard of it before?” She shook her saying no to him. 

Then she saw a needle put of out the droid, trebles. “W-why does it have a needle?” She asked with a scared voice. He didn’t answer. It won’t hurt a lot, he darkly chuckles. The droid attack her with a lot things that are extremely painful. She screams. “Tell me, where’s the Rebel base?” She refused to answer him. The torture continued. 

But she couldn’t take the pain anymore and gave in the information. He sinister smiles at her. She cries. He pats on her head. They must be very disappointed in you, Flora. Because you betrayed the Alliance, she cries even hard. 

She was so much in pain and into deep sleep. 

Few hours later, she wake up on a bed. She squints her eyes and looks around the room. The red curtains, huge bed and huge window too. Her bag was there too. She got up from bed and walks to her bag. The small creature was gone. She frowns. Until the small creature hugs her leg. There you are, she smiled. 

She bends to see him. She pets him. “You’re from Endor, right?” She asked. ( **Cha-Yes** ) He said yes. “You’re pretty far from home are you?” She frowns.

“What is your name?” She asked again him. ( **Wicket** ) He said his name. It’s nice to meet you, she smiled. My name is Flora. Wicket hugs her legs again. She went to door it opens but Wicket exits the room. 

That’s good, that you’re awake now. She jumps, when she hears him. She even heard the door shut lock. She back ups from him. He darkly chuckles at her. “Where I am? Who are you?” She said rapidly. 

My name is Orson Callan Krennic, she just stares at him. We’re in Coruscant. I work for the Imperial Military Department Of Advanced Weapons. “You’re the guy who’s in change of the… She bit her lip and shutters quietly. 

He removed the white cape, walks to her. She fells on top of the bed. He pins her to the bed, she tried to kick him but fails. He unbuttons her shirt and pants. She screams, he smirks at her. Wicket jumps and runs to the locked door. He removes the clothing on her and leaving her bare.

She tried pushing him away but fails. Next he unbuckles his belt and letting them drop to the ground. She closed her eyes tight. She peeked a little to see him bare and on top of her. 

He pushed in hard with a slow pace. He squeezed her hands tight, they moaned. He moved down to kiss her neck and biting it hard. He pulled out and pushes hard again but in fast pace. He moans in pleasure. She moans in displeasure. He planted his seeds.

“ _Nobody… is… coming back for you… because you’re a traitor…_ He whispers in her ear. She busted into tears. _You might ended being my bride and mother of my child_ … She cried hard.

“ _Goodnight my love_...” She fell in a deep sleep next him.


End file.
